Voodoo
by LauraRasmussen
Summary: Anyone want to enter the world of witchcraft? Blaise isn't content at the Convent...so how shall she escape the wrath of Aunt Ursula and escape? Oneshot. :D


You know when you're in one of those _moods_ where you just want to write nonstop? Well, I'm in one. And as I write this, I have _NO CLUE_ what the heck is going to end up written below all this. Heck, I haven't even chosen characters. So, here we go. *shrugs* Here's for Cesca, who chose the title. ;D

**-Voodoo-**

_The Convent._ Grey walls, tall and strong, trapping whoever dared enter their depths. Blaise was one of them that had been trapped. She didn't mind—too much.

This was the only place that could even remotely keep her tamed. There were no…boytoys, as Blaise chose to phrase it. It was just her…and Aunt Ursula.

Blaise closed her eyes at the thought of Ursula. She was tall, and wore drab grey clothing. Her bronzed hair was always pulled back in a tight bun, and her posture was exquisite.

_Thea reffered to her as 'strictly restrained',_ Blaise recalled. Ursula never allowed magic. She herself was a witch-or would be, if she had chosen to practice magic. No, she was not a true Harman as Thea and Blaise were, but she held the magic at the core.

_Whether or not you choose to possess the responsibility of magic is up to you. It is a great and powerful flow of energy that encircles all a witch doles her hands in. It can help you in times of great need, or can betray you when you choose to lead it towards negativity._

Blaise shook her head, escaping the memory. Grams had said that to her. The Crone. That was years ago, when Grams was teaching Thea and Blaise the many responsibilities of being a witch. Of being a Night Person.

Thea had chosen the proper path: doing good unto others. Blaise herself had a propensity for the more…troublesome…route. She lived for trouble; for the thrill of occasionally being on the edge. That was where the boytoys came into play.

_I've got to get out of here._ The thought was so sudden, so _unexpected,_ that Blaise jumped. She felt her old sly smile slip onto her face, and chucked softly. _I'm a free spirit. And free spirits don't play by the rules._

She walked to her bed-which was more of a cot-and crouched beneath it. Pushed against the wall and tucked out of sight behind several crimson suitcases was a small oak chest. Blaise had taken it the first night she and Thea had stayed with Grams. _Just in case,_ Blaise thought.

She hauled the chest onto her bed, and slipped to the door. She listened for the footsteps of Ursula, but heard none. Checking the black and white clock across the room, Blaise knew that Ursula was in the kitchen, preparing what she preferred to call 'dinner'. Blaise had come to know it as 'slop almost as ugly as Ursula herself'.

The door creaked slightly as Blaise cautiously made her way to Ursula's bedroom, or 'sleeping chambers' in strict-aunt speak. _Something that defines her. Has her DNA. _The thought ran through her mind like lightening, causing Blaise's eyes to shift around. They finally settled on a set of drawers along the east wall.

Rifling through them as silently as possible, Blaise came to just what she needed: a used stick of maroon lipstick.

She softly padded back to her 'room', taking extreme care to close Ursula's drawers and to shut her door on the way out. Once back in her own territory, Blaise locked her door, allowing the steely handle to slip out of her grasp as she returned to the chest. Opening it, she smiled once more at its contents.

Blaise cautiously took each item out of the box, setting them in formation on her desk.

A pure white totem was placed in the middle of the desk, and dahlia petals were scattered around its base. She lined five candles around the outside of the totem and petals. The white was at the north end, representing Spirit. Blue was northeast, for Water. Red for fire in the southeast. The candle in the southwest position was green, resembling Earth. A yellow candle for Air completed the circle in the northwest. Together, they made a pentacle, a powerful talisman to aid in the channeling of the elements used by witches for centuries.

Blaise took the lipstick; removing the cap and twisting the base to see a stick of maroon appear. She made a firm line of the makeup encircle the white totem. After lighting each of the five candles with a bright orange flame, she whispered a chant, activating a spell upon the totem.

_I call on the elements to assist thee_

_ Aiding in enabling freedom._

_ A free spirit I wish to be,_

_ So set aflame the hair of this demon._

She watched contentedly as a stream of wax trickled over the edge of the red candle. The wax spilled onto the desk, and switched directions, headed toward the neared white dahlia petal. Upon reaching its target, both the wax and the petal burst into flame.

The petal's flame glided to the next petal, setting it aflame as well. Quickly, an entire row of dahlia petals were shining brightly with Mother Nature's flame, until the fire reached the base of the totem. The fire spread quickly, arching out to the other four candles and burning up the face of the totem itself.

It spread quickly, covering the vast expanse of totem within seconds. The flame held its place at the top of the totem for a few mere seconds, and extinguished itself. The entire trail of lipstick was burned off of the totem.

Blaise mentally counted. _Three, two, one…_

A shrill scream rose up the stairs and made its way under Blaise's door. _Mission accomplished._

She carefully placed her tools back in the chest, pushing it beneath the bed once more. She casually strolled out of her room, unlocking the door, and down a flight of stairs. Working her way into the kitchen, Blaise hummed softly, not wanting to miss the look on Ursula's face.

Upon entering the kitchen, Blaise saw a housemaid brushing ash off of Ursula's shoulders.

Suppressing a snicker, Blaise's eyes widened and her face tightened as she looked at Ursula's head. There wasn't a single hair atop the oddly shaped mass of skin and bone.

"Why, Auntie Ursula, what happened?" Blaise asked innocently, feigning surprise and worry.

"YOU! YOU DID THIS!" Ursula shouted, lunging towards Blaise.

Playing along with her act, Blaise stepped to the side as the woman fell to the ground, dragging the housemaid with her. She placed a hand over her heart. "I-I –I did this? How could I? I was in my room, reading the loveliest of novels when I heard a horrific scream and rushed down to ensure everyone was safe!"

"Save it," Ursula grumbled. "I want you OUT. NOW. And never return!"

Blaise lowered her head and smiled, turning to walk out of the room with swaying hips. "Never play with fire," she called over her shoulder. "You're sure to end up burned…or bald."


End file.
